inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Brisingr (book)/Archive 1
Rumors Note that these are all rumors, not confirmed facts. i think roran will be the next dragon rider. *The second book was named "Eldest" because Murtagh is Eragon's older brother. Other than that, Eragon has no blood relatives. This could mean he has another brother, which is unlikely. But "eldest" could be valid because he considers Roran, his cousin, to be his brother. *Murtagh will not kill King Galbatorix. *The next Dragon Rider will probably be Arya the elf, maybe Roran, elf being the most likely. Elva is another possible but candidate because after being blessed by Saphira she may share a special bond with dragons(also due to her rapid age increase she could be nearly as old if not older than Eragon by Book III) yet another canditate (unlikely) could be a new and/or up until then minor one. *Eragon's lost sword will be replaced by Brom's old Rider sword. *brom's sword is the weapon under the roots of the Menoa tree. *The Elves may forge Eragon a new sword but they probably wont. *Eragon and Saphira will become closer than ever before. *Eragon will probably learn the forbidden secrets of how Galbatorix grows stronger. (speculation on this issue is covered in the actual article) *Oromis will definitely die *We may see Vroengard, which is possibly the location of the Vault Of Souls (according to Solembum a place to go when all else fails). *In Book I Solembum mentioned that if Eragon ever needed a weapon he could find it beneath the Menoa Tree. However, this location was visited in Eldest, and Arya said there was no known weapon under the Menoa Tree. *So far in each book two modern dragons have been introduced. In Eragon, it was Saphira and Shruikan. In Eldest it was Glaedr and Thorn. So aside from the green dragon it is possible that there is a sixth undiscovered dragon still alive. *Some people believe Brom is Eragon's father, which might also lead to why it is named inheritance. Since Murtagh has his fathers sword, same color dragon, and the same dragon's name, eragon might get brom's original sword. *Some poeple believe that since the dragon on the cover of book three is green, and Arya's magic is green, the dragon will choose her as its rider. *Some people believe that when Eragon and Saphira repair the Isidar Mithrim (the star saphire), they will store their magic in the stone, changing the hue to blue. This magic could then be tapped into to help eragon kill King Galbitorix *Galbatorix had a green dragon before he enslaved Shruikan, and created a false link with literally no comparison. The weeping dragon on the cover of Book III is Hirador, Jura or Roslarb, Galbatorix's old dragon, and Galbatorix was put under a spell when he wandered into the Spine in a daze. *Eragon must understand the magic of controlling the forces of energy that Murtagh had learned from Galbatorix. *Eragon will learn how to draw upon the energies of the people surrounding him to defeat his spell casting enemies. (Galbatorix anyway) {Doesn't he already know how to do this? He did it with Oromis... 71.90.71.11 04:57, 12 August 2006 (UTC)} *A battle will take place in the elves' homeland at some point and the queen will be killed *Eragon and Murtagh will kill Galbatorix, and then while doing that Murtagh dies. *Eragon will teach the Du Vrangr Gata new spells *Eragon has spread himself too thin. He promised Roran he would help hunt down the Ra'zac, his duty forces him to entomb the dwarf king and participate in the election of their new king, his loyalty to Nasuada takes consideration, he must cure Elva, and he promised the Oromis he would return in the old language - so he's split into pieces by his duty and obligations 71.38.164.33 01:46, 11 December 2006 (UTC)He did not say immediately, he just said he would return. *Oromis will die *Eragon will have his love reciprocated by Arya *All the dragons will be killed and the riders will not return *Murtagh will be killed *Murtagh's power lies in the fact that he and Galbatorix have taken other life forms into themselves and use their energies to power their spells *He may fake loyalty to Galbatorix, then catch him at unawares *Eragon will find a a way to break the loyalty Murtagh has sworn to Galbatorix *Eragon will die while killing Galbatorix *Murtagh will kill Galbatorix at the cost of his own life.Eragon101 17:00, 27 September 2006 (UTC) *Orik may become the new rider, because no dwarf has ever become a rider before and he may be the first. *Helgrind might be the vault of souls and why Galbatorix is growing in strength. *I think that Eragon will gain a new sword from the roots of the Menoa Tree, just because there isn't one there already doesn't mean one won't appear. *Eragon will kill Galbatorix by using one or more of the nine words Brom tells him while dying. *The nine words that Brom told Eragon were a ressurection spell that would not kill you, this spell can only be used with the help of a dragon, for in order to give life you need to combine two lives. Unless ofcourse you want to kill yourself. *didnt he tell ereagon seven words? i always assumed they were: "i am a rider and a friend" *My name is John and I would just like to prove with rock solid evidence that Morzan is not Eragon's father. If you read the synopsis of ERAGON at the beginning of ELDEST then you will see that Brom killed Morzan twenty years before hand, since Eragon is only sixteen then Morzan cannot possibly be his father unless Selena was pregnant for an incredibly long period of time, which is unlikley.—The preceding unsigned comment was added by 62.254.32.23 ([[User *John I think you are right and his father might be Brom. That would explain why Brom moved to Carvahall. E-mail me at scarface92@myway.com k, then how on earth is murtagh only 18??? and then, how did he get a scar, at the age of three from morzan!? talk:62.254.32.23|Talk]] ▪ ▪ Logs). *Eragon and Ayra will wed because they can't just ignore their feelings for each other, Oh! and by the way I, Cece, don't think Saphira will mate with either Thorn, or Greenie (term of endearment) I think she will leave Algaesia forever to find a wild dragon mate. I think that because two modern dragons were introduced each book that a new female dragon will be hatched/revealed and she will be the mother of her race while Saphira will hunt for a mate in the beyond. *About the comment above. Murtagh has said that the last egg is a male. That is why they are so desperate to pull Eragon to their side. As for Saphira mating in Alegesia, that is actually highly likely with the number of male dragons, however, according to Angela, Eragon will leave Alegaesia. *In the first book Eragon has a vision of a ship setting sail out to the sea and the last thing he saw was dragon flying over it, I don't think Christopher put that in there for no reason and Eragons fate ( told by Anglena) was to leave Aglesia forever. Quidence I think not. *Garrow is Morzan. *A dwarf will be the next rider. *Farthen Dur is destroyed. *Eragon ends up nearly dying and flees from battle and never returns. *Eragon leaves the land forever? That could mean he dies and the elves take his body to their homelands. *Hi i would like you to read this from John obove: "My name is John and I would just like to prove with rock solid evidence that Morzan is not Eragon's father. If you read the synopsis of ERAGON at the beginning of ELDEST then you will see that Brom killed Morzan twenty years before hand, since Eragon is only sixteen then Morzan cannot possibly be his father unless Selena was pregnant for an incredibly long period of time, which is unlikley." Remember that Murtagh was three when Morzan had that scare on his back by his father? Murtagh is now 18 and his dad died 20 years ago. How does that work out? So you never know???? Mock Cover? I have a free-licensed image of a mock cover of "Empire" from Wikipedia. Should we use that with a caption instead of the No Image? G.He(Talk!) 20:01, 20 August 2006 (UTC) i think saphira will not mate with the next dragon. eragon wont let them i also think the next battle be in urabean :I lke it up there.Red Head Rider 23:48, 28 August 2006 (UTC) ::Done. :) G.He(Talk!) 23:49, 28 August 2006 (UTC) Oh guys by the way, I really think it is stupid that any one is suggesting that Eragon will fall in love with another besides Ayra because a good author would not bring up a love interest through two books and then just end it! Duh! I also feel that Ayra is hiding her feelings on the matter and she really does love Eragon and she will finally accept it. a dwarf wont become a rider they are scared Glaedr? Will the title really be called Glaedr? As mentioned on Wikipedia, just because there's an image of Glaedr in the Eldest DE doesn't necessarily mean that it will be the title. I haven't seen the Deluxe edition, so I can't make any confirmations/justifications, but does anyone else have any views/opinions/comments regarding the change to the article? I don't think there has been an official announcement regarding the title yet. G.He(Talk!) 20:59, 5 November 2006 (UTC) ---- i believe that roran will be the third rider becuase eragon was first then his brother murtaugh which he found out was his brother in book 2. that would make them all family in a way.—The preceding unsigned comment was added by Mejia (Talk ▪ ▪ Logs). ---- I myself have thought up an interesting idea that just might be true about the 3rd book. That is if Brom is Morzan. Think about it. Many conections can be made between the two. i should know, I've read the first 2 books 3 times!—The preceding unsigned comment was added by 68.36.164.146 (Talk ▪ ▪ Logs). ---- Maybe even Garrow could be Morzan? Brom could be lying this whole time, and Eragon could get backstabbed easily. How did Garrow know how to read? hmmm....?Oh yeah, the green dragon on the cover could just be a dragon that another elf used to ride? We never know what could happen... Bomber planes just come in and bomb the empire. lol. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 74.115.39.3 (Talk ▪ ▪ Logs). u know the riddle the raven sez? well it cud mean dat Murtagh is not Morzans son. i mean selena seemz a very loose woman. think about it... I would just like to add that the Eragon movie was not at all like the book! I'm sure it's on everyone's minds...I'm very disappointed in 20th century fox!Jomomon 14:08, 1 May 2007 (UTC)